Redmaw
Redmaw is a unique machine in ''Horizon Zero Dawn. '' About Redmaw was a legendary Thunderjaw and a highly sought after kill by members of the Hunters Lodge in pursuit of the title of Sunhawk. Many hunters met their end while trying to take it down, including Talanah's sponsor, Tarkas, and Ahsis. At some point, this monstrous machine's history was chronicled by Inquiring Jandiniman, Historian-In-Residence at the Hunters Lodge. While he attempted to separate fact from fiction when possible, he admitted that it was difficult to find accurate information.Record of Redmaw 1 Given Redmaw's reputation for killing those that set out after it, it became an expression among the Lodge members that if a hunter went missing and never returned, it was the work of the notorious Thunderjaw. History While no conclusive evidence has been provided, it is thought that the destruction of a Carja freehold at the Hands of the Flood and the deaths of nine people in the spring of the 18th year of Sun-King Jiran's reign was Redmaw's first attack. During that spring, four hunters set out from Sunstone Rock to further investigate; all of them perished. This was also assumed to be the work of Redmaw. The first confirmed sighting came in the early summer of the same year. An expedition of six mercenaries set off from Meridian to investigate the two previous machine attacks. Five of the mercenaries were killed by the Thunderjaw, and the sixth was badly wounded, but he managed to reach the Carja and share his account of the machine's attack. The nickname "Redmaw" came from the survivor's claim that the Thunderjaw bit a man in half. While another, larger expedition set out from Meridian in the late summer, none returned, and only six bodies (out of eight members total) were found near Blackwing Snag. The situation escalated in the fall of the same year, when Jiran ordered members of the Hunters Lodge to pursue the monstrous machine. After some delays in obtaining supplies, three Hawks and their Thrushes set out; one pair survived to tell the tale, and they were killed for their failure. After that, only the proudest Hawks and most eager aspirants would dare to hunt Redmaw. Interest in killing the beast was re-ignited in the 19th year of Jiran's reign when an Oseram trading caravan totaling six members was destroyed south of the Spurflints. Almost a year later, three military expeditions were mounted to kill Redmaw, with 34 men in total. Due to attacks by Stalkers, only four made it back, and this again discouraged further hunting. In the first year of the reign of the Sun-King Avad, Redmaw reappeared, attacking an Oseram caravan, this time leaving a survivor. The survivor begged Ersa, the captain of the Vanguard, to send the Vanguard after the monster, but she denied his request. Over the course of the year, three more expeditions were mounted against the machine; all failed. Out of 27 men total, only five survived. During the third year of Avad's reign, Redmaw was again sighted, this time near Thunderhead by Tarkas and Talanah. While Tarkas was mortally wounded, Talanah later testified that his spear was still embedded in the machine's side when it left the area. Demise In the summer of the third year of Avad's reign, Talanah set out to kill Redmaw in a bid to earn the title of Sunhawk and avenge Tarkas' death, with Aloy following soon after. Ahsis sought to keep the title at all costs, and hired a group of mercenaries to stop the pair.Redmaw (Side Quest) After a failed attempt by Ahsis that left the hunter mortally wounded, Redmaw was finally defeated by the combined forces of Talanah and Aloy, promoting Talanah from Hawk to Sunhawk. Jandiniman described it as "a fight for the ages".Record of Redmaw 2 Associated Quests * Redmaw (Side Quest) Trivia * Redmaw is the only Thunderjaw to be recorded in The Jewel. * Redmaw's appearance is unique among Thunderjaws. ** Redmaw's chassis is decorated with spears - doubtless thrown into it by previous Hunters - that have strips of red material tied to the ends of them. ** Redmaw only has one Disc Launcher (the other was presumably lost in a prior battle with hunters). * In gameplay terms, Redmaw is effectively a miniboss. * Aloy's Focus only identifies Redmaw as "Thunderjaw", despite it having a name, and despite other named individuals having their names represented in Focus scans. ** This may be because Redmaw is a machine, or because there are not enough differences from other Thunderjaws for the Focus to recognize it as unique. ***Alternatively, it may just be a simple bug in the game code. References Category:Opponents Category:Unique machines Category:Deceased Characters